Broken Hearts
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Craig es dejado y a la vez traicionado, cuando siente que ya no puede confiar en nadie aparece cierto rubio a tratar de entrar en su vida. McTucker, Christeek, Stegory. La imagen no me pertenece.
1. Prejuicio

HOLA! AL FIN HAGO UN MCTUCKER!

Es mi pareja favorita y no habia hecho un fic de ellos NUNCA!

No estoy segura de cuantos capitulos tenga... y este fic intentare actualizarlo cada semana :3333 (o cuando tenga tiempo ).

Ire diciendo por adelantado que habran otras dos parejas aparte de McTucker... habra Christeek y Stan x Gregory (Stegory?).

Espero que les guste :3

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

**Prejuicio**

- ¿Q-que?- pregunto el pelinegro con mirar sorprendido y triste.

- Terminamos…- dijo con firmeza el rubio, con semblante triste, pero decidido.

- Pero Tweek…

- Perdon Craig- volvio a hablar Tweek, viendolo a los ojos.

- ¿Por que?- bajo la mirada levemente y presiono los puños con fuerza.

- …

- ¿Por que?- volvio a preguntar el de ojos negros.

- Por que ya me canse- se decidio a contestar- me canse de tu frialdad.

- Tweek…

- Me canse de tu sequedad conmigo, que nunca quieras sostener mi mano, que evites mis besos… de todo eso…

- P-pero…

- Me canse de esperar un gesto…

- Perdoname Tweek… te quiero…- sentia que las lagrimas saldrian- por favor…

- Yo, lo siento por ti Craig, pero… **ya no te amo.**

Y con eso sintio algo dentro suyo destrozarse.

- Por favor Craig, entiende…

- ¡No! Es que NO entiendo. Hablo frustrado y con las lagrimas corriendo sus mejillas- ¿Ha-hay alguien mas?- termino por preguntar.

Tweek dudo si contestar o no, pero tarde o temprano Craig se enteraria.

- Christophe De Lorne- dijo el rubio con firmeza, pero temia el como fuera a reaccionar Craig.

El moreno abrio sus ojos sorprendido por la reciente información.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunto en un susurro el mas alto, frunciendo el seño.

¡De todas las personas! Tuvo que elegir al bastardo de Mole.

- Craig…

- Ya me largo.

- ¡Espera!

- No me toques- hablo con voz quebrada y se alejo de Tweek, por el desolado pasillo.

_- Te quiero_

- Si me quieres- susurro para si mismo el rubio, bajando la mirada y dejando caer una lagrima- pero solo como amigo, si no, habrias dejado tu orgullo de lado.

- Parece que no salio tan bien- se escucho una voz varonil con acento extranjero y Tweek llevo su vista a la persona que salia de su escondite.

- Mole…- murmuro volteando para quedar de frente con el mas alto.

- Ya he dicho que tu si me puedes llamar Chris…- sin esperar mas se inclino y unio sus labios con Tweek, quien correspondio.

-o-o-o-o-

Golpeaba aquella pared con fuerza, sentia sus nudillos sangrar y aun asi no le importaba, solo queria desahogarse un poco.

Estaba furioso y se sentia traicionado.

Pero decidio detener sus movimientos ya que empezo a dolerle con fuerza las manos.

¡Mierda! Parece que se habia pasado.

- ¡Hey viejo! ¿esta bien?- se escucho una jovial voz y pasos en la nieve acercarse al pelinegro que estaba en el patio trasero de la preparatoria.

- Largate McCormick…- murmuro con amargura y desvio la mirada, lo ultimo que queria es que el idiota ese vea sus ojos rojos he hinchados.

- ¡Oh Perdon! No sabia que este patio te pertenecia- hablo de forma burlona sin sonar grosera mientras se paraba al lado del pelinegro y metia sus manos en los bolsillos de su parka naranja.

Asi de cerca la diferencia de altura se hizo notoria.

Craig, aun sin mirarlo, hizo un movimiento de pies lo cual daba a entender que se iba a ir de ahí, pero antes de poder dar un paso mas, fue deteniado de la muñeca con suavidad, pero firmeza.

- Tranquilo Craigy…- canturreo levemente el mas alto- no pienso irme por que me lo pidas, pero tampoco tienes que irte tu… ¿Por qué llorabas?- le termino por preguntar, curioso por la imagen que mostraba el mas bajo.

El pelinegro abrio sus ojos sorprendido y con las mejillas totalmente de rojo, parece ser que Kenny si se dio cuenta de sus ojos.

- Por nada que te interese…- Craig hablo con tosquedad, pero detuvo ello al sentir un jalon y ya se hallaba sentado en la nieve- ¿Pero que…?

No pudo continuar con su pregunta al ver que Kenny tambien se sentaba.

El mas bajo lo miro con duda y reproche, a lo que Kenny rio un poco.

Esa risa, tan agradable al oido y la vista.

Craig deshizo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, era McCormick de quien hablamos, un chico totalmente desinteresado y nada se toma enserio.

Un completo idiota a los ojos de Craig…

Pero de algun modo se vio contagiado por esa sonrisa. Aunque la suya era menos notoria, aun asi no paso desapercibida por Kenny.

-Fin cap 1-

* * *

Se que no es muy largo, pero es algo... ¿no? ^^UUU

Espero que les halla gustado :333

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas suke en South Park :333

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :D


	2. No hables

Hola! Lamento la demora con este fic, me quede algo seca y ahora estoy en mis vacaciones bimestrales :DDD por lo cual me esforzare para actualizar You and I y hacer un Two-shot Dip/Pien del cual pronto se enteraran.

Supongo que ya notaron que cambien el nombre de este fic, antes se llamaba prejuicio, pero senti que no combinaba en nada con la idea original asi que lo cambien junto con el sumary.

Espero que les guste mucho estwe capi que no tiene mucho McTucker, pero si algo parecido a Creek? bueno, es un trabajo medio angustiante que jamas crei que podria hacer, me siento orgullosa de este capi ^^

Les recomiendo escuchar la cancion -Dont Speak- de la banda -No Doubt- aqui el link:

ww /w atch?v=TR3Vdo5etCQ (quiten los espacios :3)

Y aqui el capi :3

* * *

**No hables**

El ambiente en el aula del señor Garrison era tenso, todos ya se habían enterado del rompimiento del conocido "Creek" y aunque trataban de hacer la vista gorda, no se podía evitar cierta incomodidad de estar en un sitio cerrado con los dos causantes del ambiente, bueno, en realidad tres, pero ellos desconocen que un tercero también provoca ello.

Tweek miraba sin mucha emoción la pizarra, sabiendo que recibía leves ojeos de otras personas ahí presentes, decidía ignorarlo. Ahora lo último que deseaba era sentir MUCHA presión, porque presión si sentía.

Llevo su vista por todos el salón, provocando que muchas regresasen su vista a sus asuntos, pero hubo una persona que ni siquiera le miraba y no lo culpaba. Craig parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, totalmente ajeno a la situación, aunque no lo fuera.

Ahora que lo veía, un vacio se formaba en la boca de su estomago y los nervios se apoderaban de él. Era consciente que había lastimado a Craig, no solo al terminar con él, si no que también al salir con Christophe, ya es normal que Craig no perdone lo que Mole le hizo cuando...

- Tweek...- una voz, que casi y se come la "k" en el nombre del rubio, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Tweak dio un salto en su sitio sin ser notado por el maestro y giro la mitad de su cuerpo para ver de reojo a la persona que estaba en sus pensamientos.

- ¿¡Ngn! que pasa Mole?- pregunto el rubio temblando levemente.

- Es que te veía muy metido en tus pensamientos, ¿está todo bien?- contesto y pregunto el francés, sabiendo que lo más probable es que el más bajo le mienta.

Tweek iba a hablar, pero no pudo seguir ya que el Señor Garrison carraspeo para que le prestaran atención ya que el hombre era muy consciente que los alumnos lo estaban ignorando.

. Chicos, tendré que salir toda la hora por asuntos de maestros, tendrán que esperara hasta que suene la campana de receso- hablo de forma rápido mientras guardaba sus cosas y viendo como varios rostros juveniles eran adornados con una sonrisa de malicia, típica de un alumno que no tendrá clases- no incendien nada, que la ultima vez yo tuve que cargar con todo.

Sin más se fue y eso fue el detonador a que varias voces fueran oídas en aquella aula, disfrutando de la ausencia de alguna autoridad.

Tweek decidió sentarse de costado, dándole a Mole una vista de perfil del rubio, el castaño más alto lo imito, ahora ambos, que estaban al lado de la ventana del lado izquierdo del aula, veían todo el aula sin excepciones.

- ¿Sigues pensando en lo de Craig?- pregunto el más alto, tentado a encender un cigarrillo, pero las típicas protestas de su mejor amigo y ahora de su novia se lo impidieron, aunque claro, empezó a hacer caso cuando su novio se lo dijo.

Tweek asintió con la cabeza y Mole suspiro pasando sus dedos por su cabello levemente ondeado.

...

En el otro lado del salón las cosas tampoco estaban tan tranquilas. Clyde estaba a su lado y el imbécil solo podía hablarle de tacos y cosas sin importancia aun sabiendo su situación, aunque Craig no lo sabía, pero Clyde le hablaba de eso para hacerlo olvidar su problema.

Token estaba al otro lado del aula no sabiendo si acercarse o no, él siempre era el mediador en las discusiones de su grupo, pero en una situación así de enredada se le hacía todo un caos.

Kevin observaba a Craig y Clyde hablar, sin querer prestarse a la conversación ya que él estaba igual de desorientado que el afroamericano.

Y Craig trataba de no soltar miles de palabrotas al idiota de Clyde que tenía en frente, ya que parte de él sabía que no era culpa de su amigo castaño.

Lo único que podía ocupar la mente del azabache era en la traición de Tweek a su persona, fue capaz de dejar un poco su orgullo para darse cuenta que si fue por culpa suya que la relación fuera más otro día entre amigos que otra cosa, que todo terminase y los sentimientos de Tweek se difuminaran por su necedad. Pero eso no era lo único, él puso haber aceptado ahora y trataría de que todo fuera como antes, llegar a la amistad que fueron perdiendo al transcurso del tiempo que estuvieron en noviazgo, el verdadero problema era que Tweek DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS EN ESE BENDITO PUEBLO tuvo que estar con Ze Mole, eso lo hace preguntarse si es que la amistad que algunas vez tuvieron valía la pena para el rubio nervioso.

- ¡WENDY!- grito Stanley desde la parte de atrás del aula. La mencionada lo vio con duda- ¡PON MISUCA!- volvió a gritar y una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica y de otras personas del aula, ¿qué mejor que amenizar ese momento de ocio con algo de música?

La azabache saco su celular y puso reproductor al azar, subiendo el volumen al máximo.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always  
I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend_

- "¡¿Por qué de todas las canciones tenía que ser esa?!"- pensaron Tweek y Craig a la vez, maldiciendo el celular de la presidenta escolar.

_I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

Y esa parte no pudo haberle chocado peor a Tweek, para él es como si Craig hubiera enviado unas ondas psíquicas para el celular de Wendy y haya elegido esa canción para que le pegue de lleno en la conciencia. En serio que Tweek se sentía como un hijo de puta, porque sabía que al haberlo traicionado lo dejo ir en su totalidad, el rubio quería ser egoísta y obligar a Tucker a quedarse a su lado aunque sea en amistas, pero su lado amable sabia que eso lo tenía que escoger Craig, ya dejo sus malas cartas sobre las mesas, Craig decidía.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

Eso hizo Craig, no espero ni quiso razones, solo se fue, no quiso saber nada referente, quería llorar tranquilo y olvidarse de todo, pero sabía que era imposible, tantos años de amistad no se irían y Tucker estaba indeciso, no sabía si aceptar a Tweek de nuevo o no.

Llevo una mano a una de las trenzas de su chullo y lo jalo levemente, jugando con ella por inercia.

Clyde ya había callado ante esa acción, bajo la cabeza tratando de retener lágrimas, siempre odio ser tan sentimental, Kevin solo le acaricio el hombro tratando de calmarlo.

_Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening_

Ambos sentían el momento de su rompimiento como el más horrible recuerdo de todos, ya que ambos sintieron las cintas que los ataba como personas, se rajaba, dejando solo unos pequeños hilos de unión y ahora se preguntaban si se había terminado de romper o no. Craig sin saber si eso quería o no y Tweek queriendo que eso sea evitado.

_As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

Tweek no se imagina lo mal y triste que debe estar Craig, tampoco quiere hacerlo porque ese mismo lado egoísta que quiere que Craig se quede tampoco quiere hacerlo sentir más culpa de la que ya siente. Craig llorando y sufriendo, no muy diferente a él.

Pero no retiraba lo que dijo aquella vez...

_-Tú me quieres, pero no me amas-_

Trato de engañarse y ahora hizo sufrir a Craig, pero Craig también le dio momentos de sufrimientos por su indiferencia.

Momentos los cuales fueron llenados de seguridad, por Ze Mole.

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are_

_You and me  
I can see us dying ... are we?_

Toda esa canción era TAN cierta, ambos se separaban, pero no, Tweek ya dejo las cartas sobre la mesa, pero eso no signifique que no pueda presionar a su oponente o en este caso compañero, Craig. Porque de eso se trataba un juego de Póker, la actitud y seguridad, al igual que la vida y aunque le costara mucho sentirse seguro, él hará lo imposible para demostrarle a Craig que aun lo aprecia y que puede confiar en él.

Ya las cosas estaban opuestas, como si todo se hubiera acomodad de una vez, y ahora no le volvería a fallar.

Una sonrisa triste se cruzo por el rostro de Tweek y Mole lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Me esforzare...

El francés no comprendió a que se refería su novio, pero cuando vio que veía a Craig comprendió que de eso se trataba. Llevo su vista a su mano cuando sintió una calidez en ella.

Tweek lo había cogido de la mano y le sonreía con las mejillas rojas. Y una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Chris.

_Don't speak  
Don't speak  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good  
I know you're good  
I know your real good_

Craig sentía cierto vacío en ese día, por la falta de Tweek y sabia que como iban las cosas quizá debía ir acostumbrándose. Él quería tener devuelta a su amigo y la seguridad que le otorgaba, pero ahora dudaba si le iba a dar la misma seguridad de siempre.

Craig levanto su vista del escritorio y abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Ahí, frente a él, estaba un rubio, mirándolo con una sonrisa tranquila y apoyando las manos en la carpeta de Tucker.

- McCormick...- murmuro Craig, casi como un susurro, pero fue oído por Kenny quien no borraba su sonrisa del rostro.

Y ahí estaba Kenny McCormick, quien ayer se quedo a hacerle compañía y lo llevo hasta su casa, sin volver a preguntar el por qué de sus lágrimas, a su lado sin motivo algunos para Craig.

Pero Kenny sabía perfectamente porque pasó ello, por que como paso ayer, él se esforzaría en sacarle más sonrisas a Tucker.

Eso deseaba y lo conseguiría.

_Hush, hush, darling_

-Fin Cap 2-

* * *

NYA! Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo :D

y la cancion? es bonita? a mi me gusta mucho :3

Gracias por leer ;9

Nos leemos :D

**Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :D**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**


	3. Nuevos planes

No crei que actualizaria tan rapido este fic :D la inspiracion vino a mi :333

Recuerden que aun esta abierta la votacion de cual quieren que sea el proximo multichapter que acompañe a este cuando termine You an I (la votacion terminara cuando termine el fic ^^). Recuerden que es de la seccion de mi perfil "trabajos por hacer" ahi estan los fics a votacion :D

Espero que les guste este capitulo, auque esta algo falto de romance...

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

**Nuevos planes**

A las personas se les hacia realmente extraño lo que pasaba, la mesa del Team Craig estaba incompleta, solo estaban sentados Token, Clyde y Kevin. Tweek se hallaba sentado junto con "los países aliados"* y curiosamente Craig se hallaba con el Team Stan.

Craig se cohibió un poco mas al tener la mirada de todos los amigos de Kenny y de Kenny encima suyo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

**Flash Back**

Kenny se encontraba sonriéndole y Craig lo miro extrañado…

- ¿Qué quie…?- se detuvo al recordar que Kenny lo acompaño todo el da de ayer, por lo cual decidio ser UN POCO mas amable con lo que diría- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto de manera suave.

Kenny se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Deseas sentarte conmigo y mis amigos la hora del almuerzo?- pregunto de manera alegre a lo que Craig lo miro sorprendido.

Cartman, que estaba a una carpeta de Craig los miro horrorizado.

- ¡¿Que?!- dijo indignado- no necesitamos a otra puta en nuestra mesa, contigo nos basta Kenny- se molesto, pero su mirada se suaviso un poco al ver como Craig se incomodaba levemente y la mirada que le lanzo Kenny de "Por favor, gordo" hizo que suspirara- esta bien…- murmuro quitando su vista. El sabia muy bien las intenciones de Kenny, odiaba admitirlo, pero no le molestaba ayudarlo.

Kenny sintió con una sonrisa y regreso su vista a Craig quien lo miraba con duda.

- No creo que…- pero fue interrumpido.

- A mi tampoco me molesta- hablo Kyle quien se acercaba junto con Stan- Craig puede ser algo cabezota, pero me cae mejor que el culon- señalo a Cartman con el pulgar y este lo miro con furia.

- ¡Callate judío marica!

- ¡Tu callate culon!

- Creo que eso es un si- dijo Kenny mirando a Craig e ignorando que sus amigos se estuvieran peleando y Stan se estuviera apretando el puente de su nariz.

Craig abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero no hallo nada que decir y solo fruncio el seño desviando su vista hacia el piso.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sip, eso había pasado.

- Y Craig… al parecer Tweek ya se canso de ti- hablo con algo de maldad el chico fornido del grupo.

Craig fruncio el seño y lo miro con odio al igual que Kenny; Kyle y Stan miraron con desaprobación.

- ¡Hey!- trato de cambiar de tema Stan- Craig, ya te enteraste que en el baile de la próxima semana tocara la banda de Kenny- le sonrio el líder del grupo.

Craig lo miro extrañado.

- No… Token me lo hubiera dicho- se sintió molesto de que su amigo no le halla informado nada.

- No es su culpa, recién nos no lo informaron esta mañana- le dijo Kenny para que Craig no se molestara con el afroamericano.

- Ya veo…

- Y… ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?- le pregunto el rubio a lo que todo el grupo y Butters, quien recién llegaban, lo miraran como quien no cree la cosa.

- No…- esa pregunta hizo recordar al azabache que ahora ya no tenia pareja.

- Entonces…- pero el inmortal fue interrumpido.

- Kenny- llamo alarmado Butters- Wendy quiere hablar contigo con respecto a lo del sábado- se apresuró a decir.

El rubio mas alto lo miro medio amargado y con un bufido asintió.

- Craig…- le hablo al azabache- tengo que ir y el receso ya esta terminando.

- Regresare con Clyde y los otros, no hay problema- Craig se levanto de la mesa con su charola y "huyo" de ahí.

Despues de que Craig se fuera Kenny paso a mirar a Butters, molesto.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto el mas alto.

- P-por que no puedes ser as-asi de rápido, podrias espantarlo- dijo el rubio mas bajo dejando su charola en la mesa y frotándose los nudillos- si quieres invitarlo al baile entonces dale tiempo.

Kyle asintió con la cabeza y Cartman y Stan lo apoyaron con la mirada.

Kenny suspiro.

- Esta bien…- se sobo el cabello con pesadez- será mejor que vaya a ver a Wendy y preguntarle que pasa.

- Espera, yo también ire, que el sábado quede en salir con ella al cine.

- Crei que ya no salias con ella- pregunto su mejor amigo, curioso.

- Es una salida de amigos y tu no puedes el sábado por tener que cuidar a tu hermano, asi que la invite a ella- Stan le sonrio y junto con Kenny se encamino a donde se hallaban "los países aliados".

…

En la mesa donde se hallaba Tweek con Christophe y su grupo, Gregory y Wendy.

- Wendy…- se escuho la voz de Stan. La chica lo miro y sonrio.

- Hola Stan- saludo la azabache- ¿pasa algo?

- Kenny me conto que el sábado practicaras con su banda- señalo a Kenny- ¿que pasara con nuestra salida?

-Para eso llame a Kenny, para decirle que no podía…- Wendy miro triste a Kenny, quien lo miro desilucionado.

- ¿Qué pasa Wendy?- pregunto burlon Mole- ibas a engañar a Greg, muy mal mujer.

- Nosotros no somos novios- le miro con reproche el británico.

- Como sea- le resto importancia el francés mientras Tweek temblaba y no dejaba de mirar a Kenny.

- ¿No hay nadie mas para que Stan vaya?- pregunto el rubio mas alto, esperanzado.

Wendy parecio meditar unos segundos, hasta que una idea vino a su mente.

- Gregory puede ir- hablo feliz a lo que Gregory la miro con cara de WTF.

- ¿Que yo que?- pregunto, alarmado.

- Yo no tengo problemas, supongo- hablo medio dudoso Stan.

- Esta decidido- se alegro Kenny.

- ¿Hola? ¿Nadie va a preguntar mi opinión?- Gregory se veía indignado.

- No- hablo Wendy de forma rápida y apenas mirándolo se levanto de su asiento- vamos Kenny, tenemos que conversar algunas cosas con Token y Butters.

Kenny asintió y los dos estaban listos para retirarse, pero Christophe los detuvo con sus palabras.

- Wendy, ¿Gregory va a estar bien?- pregunto de la nada- perdón, pero yo no confio en Marsh para nada.

- Se cuidarme solo Chris- el rubio lo miro medio molesto.

- Si, claro- hablo con sarcasmo el castaño- y no me llames Chris, solo una persona puede hacerlo- miro de reojo a Tweek y este se sonrojo, Stan hizo como quien no entiende la cosa y Kenny lo miro molesto, lo cual el francés y el rubio mas bajo notaron, pero decidieron ignorarlo, por ahora.

- Yo si confio en Stan, Gregory estará bien- le dijo Wendy de forma tranquila.

- Bien, pero cualquier problema recuerda Greg, solo has el sonido de una jirafa moribunda- hablo con una seriedad temible el francés; Wendy y Gregory se horrorizaron, Tweek temblo, Stan desvió la mirada algo incomodo y Kenny rodo los ojos- ¿la recuerdas o deseas que te la repita?

- ¡NO!- Hablo de manera alarmada y rápida- de-descuida la recuerdo Chris- temblo levemente al recordar aquel extraño sonido, perturbador la verdad.

Mientras ellos armaban su Show, Kenny y Tweek no se quitaban los ojos de encima, aunque sus expresiones no dijeran nada ambos estaban desconfiando del otro.

Ambos se quitaron la mirada, ahora furiosa, de encima y sin que el otro lo notara, miraron a Craig, suavizando su mirada y cada uno pensando en sus propias intenciones

- Fin cap 3-

* * *

Espero que este capi les halla gustado :333

Reviews? apoyan a que halla mas suke en South Park.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos :D


	4. Inesperado

Hola! traje un nuevo capi de este fic :D

Hay algo que quiero aclarar, al grupo de Wendy, Gregory y Chris los llame "la triple alianza", pero me confundi asi que se quedara con la conclusion a la que llegaron algunas usuarios :D El hecho de que los tres son de distintos paises :D

Bueno, eso es todo, ahora dejo el capitulo ^^

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

**Inesperado**

- Pip- llamo Kenny llegando junto con Token, Butters y Wendy.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa, sentado en la cafeteria junto con Damien.

- Necesitamos ver el escenario del gimnasio e ideárnoslas para que los instrumentos entren, tambien hablar de las canciones que cantaremos- hablo Kenny, señalando la puerta de salida.

- Pero... chicos, ahora estoy ocupado y...- fue interrumpido.

- Ya despues se la chupas a Damien, vamonos- y sin esperar más jalo a Pip y lo comenzo a arrastrar.

- ¡Hey!- se quejo Damien con las mejillas rojas, pero fue olimpicamente ignorado por la banda.

Se preguntaran como fue que Pip formo parte de la banda... pues es simple.

**Flash back**

Un Pip de unos trece años estaba conversando animadamente con Damien, tambien de la misma edad.

- Pip- grito Kenny. acercandose junto con un pequeño Butters y algo alto Token.

- ¿Si?- pregunto el rubio con su habitual sonrisa y Damien observo con curiosidad.

- Necesitamos a un gitarrista y eres el mejor de la clase de musica- le Kenny.

- Ah... si, pero no estoy inter...- fue interrumpido por el segundo mas alto de todos los presentes.

- Bien, vamos a practicar- jalo a Pip del brazo y se lo arrastro.

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Que?!- el britanico no fue oido mientras Damien se quejaba de lejos, tambien siendo ignorado.

**Fin flash back**

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Por que me pediste que cantara en el baile una cancion?- pregunto la morena mientras se paraba cerca de Kenny en la parte de adelante del escenario, justo donde iba a ir el microfono.

Wendy no era parte de la banda y el hecho de que Kenny la llamase ayer a preguntarle si podia cantar era raro. Claro que ella acepto, pero se pregunta el por que.

- Por que quiero tener un momento para bailar.

- ¿Y hay alguien o harás de subnormal bailando tu solo...?- pregunto con buenas intenciones el afro americano, haciendo que Pip y Wendy tambien sintieran curiosidad.

Ante esa pregunta Butters y Kenny se paralizaron.

Bueno, Kenny no tendria problema en contarselo a Pip o Wendy, sabe que ambos guardarian bien el secreto, pero con Token es otra cosa... sabe que en Token se puede confiar, pero él es amigo de Craig y se sabe tam,bien lo padre sobre protector que es con gente de su grupo y, claro esta, eso incluye a Craig.

En especial por como estan pasando las cosas con Tucker, esta seguro que si Token se entera ene se momento, lo mas probable es que le parta la cara... cualquiera dudaria de eso, despues de todo, el afro americano es alguien tranquilo, PERO TODO AQUEL QUE SE ATREVA A HECHARLE OJO A SUS AMIGOS SE LAS VERA CON TOKEN PADRE "tráemelo antes de las ocho o mueres" SOBRE PROTECTOR.

No gracias, Kenny no queria problemas.

Es que el rubio tenía planeado, como ya habra quedado obvio, bailar con Craig el dia de la fiesta... pero para que el momento sea especial tenia antes que demostrarle al azabache que va enserio con todo eso.

Claro que su team estara presente para darle las tipicas pausas "ve despacio o harás que ponga una orden de restricción contra ti" y demas.

- Ah... es secreto- dijo coquetamente mientras guiñaba un ojo- pero si deseas tambien puedo hacer espacio para ti, guapo- se acerco coquetamente al mas alto y creo un camino con sus dedos desde el pecho del afro americano hasta el cuello de este, haciendo un ademán de abrazarlo del cuello y lanzársele encima cual loba en celo.

Token lo alejo enseguida, algo perturbado.

- Aunque la oferta es tentadora, creo que mejor es rechazarla- le sonrio algo nervioso y Wendy y Píp rieron por lo bajo.

Kenny se alejo hasta quedar cerca de Butters, quien lo miro con duda. El mas alto rio por lo bajo.

- Eso lo dejara sin preguntar por un buen rato- le dijo al menor y este sonrio.

- Espero que si tengas a alguien con quien bailar- hablo esta vez Pip- yo quiero a alguien en especial, pero esa persona no se atreve a invitarme…

- ¿Y por que no lo haces tu?- pregunto la morena.

- …- Pip suspiro- por que yo siempre soy él que inicia todo, siempre tomo la iniciativa en todas las situaciones… ahora le toca a él- hablo con una sorprendente firmeza el britanico.

- Entiendo…- eso dejo pensativo a todos- ¿es un chico?- rio un poco la chica, ya haciéndose la idea de quien podia ser.

- Todo cae por su propio peso- rio Leopold al igual que todos, eso hizo a Pip sonrojar y sonreir nervioso.

- Si… yo también espero tener a alguien- le sonrío Kenny al Pip- "a ese alguien…"

-o-o-o-o-

Craig caminaba sin demasiada emocion hacia su casa, ya habia acabado la escuela y no estaba de animo para nada. Token desapareció casi toda las dos horas, con Clyde apenas y se podia mantener una conversación decente, Kevin casi siempre andaba de ausente y Tweek… ni que hablar de eso.

Suspiro…

- ¡Craig!- se oyó un grito a lo lejos, el azabache volteo y miro a quien lo llamaba, abriendo un poco los ojos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunto extrañado al ver a Kenny acercarse corriendo a él, hasta quedar frente al azabache.

- Quería… preguntarte… algo…- dijo entre jadeos el mas alto, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, cosa que consiguió- ¿Quieres ir al lago Stark conmigo el sábado en la noche?

- ¿Eh?- Craig miro incrédulo, pero al segundo regreso a su mirada neutral- ¿por que?

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte ahí- le sonrio el rubio- vamos, va a ser divertido y te prometo que no te arrepentirás- su sonrisa se amplio mas. Aquello hizo recordar a Craig la sonrisa que le mostró la tarde donde Tweek habia terminado con él.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se muestre en su rostro, otorgándole una bella vista al mas alto, quien se quedo embobado ante el gesto del azabache con las mejillas rojas levemente rojas.

- Entonces…- hablo el rubio- eso es un si, al parecer- la sonrisa volvio a sus labios.

En ese instante Craig se percato de que estaba sonriendo y elimino la sonrisa de su rostro, con la cara roja hasta las orejas.

El azabache se dio media vuelta y continua con su camino, aun con las mejillas rojas.

- Nos vemos el sábado a las nueve- Kenny dijo eso con la voz en alto y despidiéndose con la mano aunque Craig le este dando la espalda.

El azabache levanto su mano y le saco el dedo del medio a Kenny, aun caminando.

… Pero nunca nego la cita.

- Fin cap 4 -

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado :3

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla ams SUKE en SP :D

Gracias por leer y por sus hermosos reviews :3

Nos leemos ;3


End file.
